


Love Letters

by thenakedbearlady



Series: Ladrien June 2019 [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien June
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakedbearlady/pseuds/thenakedbearlady
Summary: Ladybug finds something surprising in Adrien's room.





	Love Letters

Ladybug and Adrien did not make it to the second showing. Taking Sass back had been a longer endeavor than anticipated, and by the time they made it back to the theatre, the movie was nearly halfway through. Adrien had been disappointed, but Ladybug assured him that he could still pick the next date since this one was a bit of a bust. She couldn’t deny that his new plan, an evening at his home playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III sounded even better in her opinion. 

It was her first time in his room when she wasn’t trying to save him, and she was once again taken aback by how _big_ it was. From the zip line to the arcade cabinets, it was any teenagers dream room. The TV set up in and of itself was amazing, the 140 cm screen begging to be played on. 

“I hope you know I’m not going to go easy on you just because you’re my boyfriend”, she said, gripping her controller excitedly as she perched on the edge of his sofa.

Adrien smirked, “I was about to give you the same warning.”

Playing with Adrien was great, though Ladybug already knew that from their practice for the competition a few months ago. Playing with him now, with her anxiety gone - or most of it - and no stakes was even better. Ladybug was a master at LB-03, but Adrien was giving her a run for her money with his expert use of NAD03. Neither could really claim the upper hand, as soon as one would win a couple of matches, the other would catch up. 

Before either knew it, nearly three hours had passed, and Adrien was hungry. “Just give me a few minutes, I’ll be right back with snacks.”

“No problem!”, she’d called back but not before he’d closed the door behind himself. Ladybug set her controller down and flexed her hands, glad to give her fingers a reprieve from mashing buttons. She decided to take a walk while she could, instantly drawn to the desktop on the other side of the room. Four screens seemed excessive, but she was curious as to what graphics card he was using.

But when she made it to his desk though, it wasn’t the hardware that caught her attention, Ladybug could not believe her eyes, there, on his desk was the letter she’d left with the school work he’d missed. It was sweet, seeing that he’d kept it, a nice little reminder that he cared about Marinette too, albeit differently. She picked the note up, a pensive smile playing on her lips. As she lifted it though, a second sheet fluttered down. Ladybug snatched it up before it could land on the floor, giving it a cursory glance before setting it back down. Except she didn’t set it back down. She froze, her face inflamed as she stared wide-eyed at the Valentine card she’d sent him last year. _Why did he still have that?!_

“What have you got there?” Adrien was right next to her, a tray of snacks in tow, as he peered over her shoulder.

“Nothing!” She jumped, slamming both letters down on the desk without a shred of believability. Adrien snorted, raising a questioning brow, and Ladybug backtracked, “Well, I’m just wondering if I have any competition is all.”

“Right”, he drawled, setting the tray down and reaching for the papers under her firmly planted palm. Ladybug sighed, handing him the letters for his inspection and looking away, her blush still burning hotly on her cheeks. “Oh, this is a note from my friend Marinette.” 

She snapped her gaze buck up to him, perplexed and a bit hurt. “You knew it was from her this whole time?”

“Well, she signed her name.” Adrien shrugged, regarding the note fondly, “But, I mean, of course, it would be Marinette who brought me my make-up work, she’s the best.”

Ladybug thought her heart was going to explode, the way he smiled as he praised her alter-ego making her near swooning. She almost regretted having to ask, “I, uh, meant the other one?”, afraid of what he’d say.

Adrien was confused at first but flipped the sheet to find her old Valentine. “Oh! Now that is a funny story.”

“Funny?”

“Yeah”, he chuckled, holding the two papers up for her inspection. “For a moment, a brief moment mind you, I considered that these were both from Marinette, but that’s not possible, despite how similar the handwriting is.”

Ladybug blinked, her brow furrowed, “Why isn’t it possible?” 

She instantly regretted her words and would have tried to fix them if he didn’t shrug with a wistful smile in place. “She has feelings for Luka, so that couldn’t be for me.” 

There were no words in her vocabulary to articulate how dumbfounded she was at that moment. She tried to start a sentence, opening her mouth and closing it quite a few times, her hands gesturing helplessly as she floundered to no avail.

“Are you okay Lovebug?” Adrien took a step closer to her, reaching for her with his face full of concern. 

“Fine”, she gasped out, “Just give me a second.” He obliged, halting his approach, though he looked more worried than before. With a deep sigh, she tried once more, “Why do you think Marinette likes Luka?” 

“Oh, well, it was their date together. Do you remember when Frozer attacked?” When she nodded he continued, “If you’d seen them together, you’d totally understand. Marinette was so smitten, it was like watching one of those great romances unfurl.” 

Adrien was starry-eyed as he described the date, and Ladybug was a bit uncomfortable seeing her boyfriend ship her with someone else. Not that she could deny anything, because if Marinette didn’t like Luka, then the Valentine might be from her, and Ladybug couldn’t be a romantic rival with _herself_! Or worse, Adrien might find it completely creepy and predatory to date him while pretending to be someone else when he obviously didn’t have any amorous feelings for Marinette.

“Why did you keep it then?” It wasn’t really what she wanted to ask, not by a longshot, but it was the only safe thing she could think of.

Adrien, smiling sweetly at her, replied, “Because I thought it was from you.”

Ladybug beamed, that answer didn’t resolve any of the issues at hand, but it assuaged most of her concerns. “Don’t think flattery will make me think twice about destroying you in Ultimate Mecha Strike.”

Adrien smirked, “We’ll see about that.”


End file.
